Alva
|Base ID = }} Alva is a Nord vampire and a resident of Morthal. She lives in her house in Morthal with the widower, Hroggar, and can be seen wandering around Morthal after dark. She is a vampire who was sent to Morthal by the master vampire Movarth to turn some townsfolk while preying on the rest. She is seen as uncaring and sees the townsfolk as nothing more than cattle, but her journal reveals a desire, at one point, for love and romance.Alva's Journal Background She came to Morthal on orders from a master vampire named Movarth, with whom she fell in love. Her primary objective was to establish a presence in the town and then seduce and enslave the guards. After she had done this, Movarth and the rest of the vampire coven would enter the town and use it as a constant source of blood and protection from the sunlight. She seduced Hroggar so he would guard her house during the day, and turned Laelette to serve as her handmaiden. She ordered Laelette to kill Hroggar's family and make it appear as an accident, but Laelette burned the house with them in it, causing suspicion amongst the townspeople. She can be found sleeping in a coffin in her basement during the day, and can also be seen in Movarth's Lair during the night. Interactions Laid to Rest After finding and killing Thonnir's wife, Laelette, and discovering she is in fact a Vampire, the quest marker will point to Alva's House. Alva is in the basement, lying in a coffin. When the room is entered, she rises and immediately attacks if one is not sneaking. If it is nighttime, she may not be in her coffin. Her journal, which is lying in the coffin, reveals that she was the one who changed Laelette and also plans to enslave the entire town of Morthal with a coven of vampires which had sent her to the town. Trivia *Alva is one of the few owners of the rare Tavern Clothes. *Regardless of the stage, if the Dragonborn is a vampire during the quest involving Movarth and Alva, she will have a special dialogue, where she says "I know you for what you are. This town's blood is ours. Leave it!" referring to Movarth's coven. *Being a vampire, she is extremely vulnerable to fire dragons during attacks on the town. *If Alva is forced to fight, she will use her vampiric powers to defend herself, revealing her for what she is. Strangely, the people of Morthal don't care about, or even notice, this occurrence. *During the quest "Laid to Rest," if Alva does not die while searching in her house, she can be found in the lair. She will not fight unless attacked, though she can possibly be found dead in the cave as well, killed by a fellow vampire (related to bugs listed below). *She, rather often, makes very seductive comments towards male characters, even females, presumably so that she can enthrall them, as per Movarth's plan. *If Alva is killed before Laelette, and someone sees it, the bounty is 40 gold, not 1,000, because the guards realize she is a vampire, yet they will still attempt an arrest for assault. *Killing Alva, even in self-defense and during the related quest, will lower Lami and Hroggar's disposition by two points, even when they find out she is a vampire. *During "Laid to Rest," if the Dragonborn hasn't killed Alva before entering Movarth's Lair, they can sneak attack one of Movarth's followers beside him at his table with a bow. Sneaking then to the left, down the ramp behind the rocks through the small sleeping area, the Dragonborn can see Alva engaging a Vampire Mistwalker in combat. If the Dragonborn does nothing, the vampire will kill Alva, providing a means to obtain her Tavern Clothes without needing to kill her at all, and without the risk of obtaining a bounty. *Alternatively, if Alva survived after completing "Laid to Rest," she can be found sleeping inside the coffin in her house and neutral to the Dragonborn, the Dragonborn can choose to pickpocket her Tavern Clothes with Perfect Touch perk, as a means of obtaining Tavern Clothes while keeping her alive. *Alva does not have the usual appearance of a vampire, lacking the red, (or with installed, orange) eyes. *If Dragonborn use Voice of the Emperor to Alva while in her house, may cause her to run to Movarth's lair. If power's effect expire before she reach it, she will go back to Morthal and attack everyone. *She is not actually a vampire by race, and her race is instead that of a normal Nord. This means that her appearance will not change with Dawnguard installed. However, she will still use the Vampiric Drain spell, and the Sun Damage and Turn Undead effects do work on her. *If you have already killed Laelette, Alva will comment "I hear you put Laelette out of her misery." Bugs * Alva may be found in Movarth's Lair as a human after completing "Laid to Rest"; attacking her will result in a bounty. *If she is not killed before the Dragonborn goes to Movarth's Lair, she will go there and will be friendly to the Dragonborn but all the vampires will be hostile towards her. If she survives there, Hroggar will still be thankful for saving him from her, but after she returns home he will immediately become hostile and fight Dragonborn alongside Alva. *Sometimes, when entering her home she will not be there, and when assaulting Movarth's Lair she may not appear there either though she may reappear back in Morthal later and will not be hostile. *Even after the Jarl learns that Alva is a vampire, attacking Alva when she is not hostile will gain a bounty and guards will attack if there are any around. *Alva's appearance does not change to the new updated appearance of vampires found in the DLC, and according to Creation Kit, she is not a vampire. Appearances * de:Alva es:Alva fr:Alva pl:Alva ru:Алва th:Alva Category:Skyrim: Morthal Characters Category:Skyrim: Vampires Category:Skyrim: Undead